Unggoy/Quotes
Grunt Quotes From Halo: Combat Evolved 1. When the Grunt sees Master Chief: "Bad Cyborg!" 2. When stuck by grenade: "Not again!" 3. When they see a grenade in Halo CE: "GRENAAADE!" 4. When plasma grenade is stuck onto Grunt "NOOOOOOOOO-WAAAAAAA!" 5. When stuck by grenade in Halo:CE: "SHIIIITT!!!!" 6. When throwing a grenade in Halo:CE: "Heads up!" 7. When plasma grenade is stuck onto Grunt: "NOOOOOOOOOO! We're gonna die!" 8. "Ha! He! He! Ha!!!" 9. Thirsty Grunt: "Good thing that food-nipple's waiting for me at the starship 'cause man, have I worked up a big grunty thirst!" 10. "Stop shooting me!" 11. "They're all around me." 12. "Human!" 13. Elite killed: "Leader dead! Run away!" 14. "He's Everywhere!" 15. "Gas Faulty..." (If a grunt gets killed in front of another.) 16. "Enemyyy!!!!" 17. "GET ME OFF!!!" (When stuck by a plasma grenade.) 18. "Me your friend? Hu huh..." (When about to be killed by Master Chief) 19. "Can I have his helmet?" (When the Master Chief is dead.) 20. "It bleeds!!!" (When Master Chief is wounded.) 21. "It...DIES?" (When Master Chief is dead.) 22. "It'll take more than that, tin-man." (Taunt) 23. "Very quiet now..." 24. "ME!; ME! ME! ME! THAT WAS ME!" 25. "You DEAD!" 26. "Oh yeah! We bad. We bad." 27. "Yeah. Nice job guys, cold fusion on me! Hah." 28. "Haaack-poot" (Spitting on Master Chief's corpse) 29. "Please, I have wife and kid." (Begging mercy). 30. "I'll bite yer kneecaps off!" 31. "Victory!!!" 32. "Help. Need Help. Assistaaance!" 33. "Not so tough, are ya?" 34. "Where did it go?" 35. "We kill!" 36. "We hurt!" 37. "Shoot you!!" 37. "DEAD DEVIL!!!" 38. "What the? GRENADE!" 39. "Ho ho hoo. Spppppppp!" (Rasberrying the Master Chief) 40. "You did it." (Complementing another on Master Chief's death) 41. "Toss at once!" (When throwing a grenade) 42. "We're gonna go down in history!" 43. "TOO CLOSE! Too close!" 44. "RUN-WITH-THING-ON-BACK! Uh huh huh hu." 45. "Save yourself!" 46. "Oh, you no leave me!" 47. "We'll all get medals for this!" 48. "Whose the man?!" 49. "No shoot! No shoot!" 50. "No. No more!!!" 51. "Me KILL IT!!" 52. "In da face!" 53. "Oh. I get his gun!!!!" 54. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" 55. "Here I go..." 56. "We win! WE WIN!!" 57. "Good." (When Master Chief's shields are down) 58. "Glory!!!" 59. "Get up so I can do that again!!!" 60. "Everybody duck!" (Throwing a grenade) 61. "Alright!" 62. "Flee!" 63. "Die devil!" 64. "Cover me." 65. "Do that again! Oh, I dare ya." 66. "Catch Wilty!" 67. "Back off!" 68. "Here I found it! Help! Need Help!" 69. (When throwing a grenade) "Down in front!!" 70. (When running away) Little people first! 71: He's gone!(When Elite is killed) 72: They got Elite! Run!(When Elite is killed) 73: Leader dead! Run away! 74: We are the Champions!! We are the Champions (sung to the tune of the song, when you are killed.) 75: You think you soooo great (When shields are down) 76: Die motherf***er! (Legendary) 77: "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW" (when shot with several rounds that don't kill it) 78: Activates plasma grenade, then drops it on his own foot. Has time to yell "S***!" before it goes off. 79: "You're hist-" just before being shot. 80: Screams "Why MEEEEE?!" as it sees the Chief coming. 81: Yells "Not MEE!" as it runs away. 82: When hit with a round that almost kills it: "You S.O.B.!" 83: and the immortal "WOW!" as it dies. 84: "He's gonna kill us all!" as the chief starts firing into a pack of grunts... 85: Hisses "I hate you" as it sees the chief. 86: Says "There you are" as it sees the chief. 87: "Sorry!" if the Grunt happens to shoot another ally. 88: "WHAT?!!" when he discovers the chief behind him. 89: "YIPE!" when shot in the behind. (Grunt grabs at rear in pain). 90: "He's on Elite!" when attacking their leading elite. 91: Leaps up onto a plasma cannon. "Alright!" 92: "get out of my face!" Halo 2 Quotes 1. "Ha! He! He! Ha!!!" 2. Cowardly Grunt: "Please, no hurt! Me like Elites. Brutes stinky bad bad. Me stay here, make sure no Brutes come behind mighty Arbiter. Heh, heh... Eh?" 3. Grunt 1: "Me have bad feeling about this." Grunt 2: "You always have bad feeling! You had bad feeling about morning food nipple!" 4. "Cower, coward!" 5. "Wish me could sleep with eyes open." 6. "KILLLL!" 7. "We make fire... sing songs?." 8. "Arbiter go first, ha ha." 9. "You no hide from me!" 10. "Arbiter our savior! Stupid Jackal, say thank you!" - Grunt Major on Sacred Icon 11. "How come there never be Arbiter Grunt?" 12. "Me take off mask, smell better! But nooo, always have to fight on oxygen planet! How come enemies don't breathe methane?" 13. "You hunt, me kill!" 14.(If last Grunt left alive): "Come out so I can kill you!" 15."Aahh! Demon!" 16. "SHHH! be vewy quiet. Me hunting Heretics..." sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter 17. "There, there." 18. "What want me do?" 19. "Huhh?" 20. "You hunt, me kill!" 21. "What do want me do?" 22. "They got leader! Run!" 23. "That's just greedy!" 24. "The Demon is here!" 25. "Me no see him." 26. Elite: "Grunt! Go peek." Grunt: "Nuh-uh, you do it." 27. "Enemy moving! Stay Alert!" 28. "Leader dead!" 29. "Spoiler!" 30. "Leader dead! Run away! 31. "He dead? Me Run!" 32. "You big, you stupid!" 33. "Hellooo-ooo?" 34. "Ow-howow!" 35. "Stay hidden!" 36. "Eh? It dies?" 37. If you give it a less powerful weapon: "Me suck lot less if have better weapon, you know." 38. "Haha! Run, enemy! RUN!" 39. When seeing an Energy Sword, "Blade!!" 40. "Oh! Me could have stayed home!" 41. "Oh, it figures. Me waste ammo, you come long, take kill!" 42. "Me live to serve." 43. "That not right!" 44. "What you doing, Arbiter?" 45. "Tell Mom I love her!" 46. "They got Elite! RUN!!" 47. "They got Elite!" 48. "A present? From Arbiter? OOOH!" 49. "Me not worthy" 50. "You there?" 51. "Ah! Hurt!" 52. "Monkey!" 53. "Baboon!" 54. "Very bad thing!!!" 55. "We stand still like this much longer, we be on date!" 56. "If hungry, eat Jackal." 57. "Demon's helmet make GREAT backpack!" 58. When stuck by grenade: "Not again!" 59. When they see the Master Chief: "Whats wrong? You scared, Demon?" 60. When given a weapon: "What's the catch?" 61. "Wake up! Bad guys!" 62. "Loser." 63. "I'm outta here." 64. When a plasma grenade is stuck on Grunt: "Get it off of me!" 65. "It look like enemy." 66. "I just wet myself." 67. "Arbiter, tell me a story." 68. "Take off suit, get on knees! Then see who tough!" 69. When killed by Grunts and Elites together "Can I have helmet?" 70. If you have no shield and run up to a Grunt, sometimes it says: "Demon feel stupid when I kill it!" 71. When swapping guns: "You already have one weapon!" 72. "Big scary thing me run!" 73. "Big scary thing run away!" 74. "It die like all rest." 75. "It wasting ammo, but me no care. Ha ha!" (When killed) 76. (While shooting enemy corpse): "This waste of ammo, but me no care." 77. "DIE!" 78. "Too close! Too close!" 79. "We are the champions!" 80. "Can't find him." 81. "Shoot you!" 82. "I smell him." 83. "Elite!!!" 84. "Idiot." 85. "That was Fred!" 86. "What you are you doing?!" 87. "What were you thinking?!" 88. "Mighty one?" 89. "We make good team." 90. "Don't shoot me, Arbiter." 91. "Are you angry Arbiter?" 92. "But Arbiter friend." 93. "Together we kill them all!" 94. (When it's the last Grunt alive and your shields are down)(Holds grenade or other powerful weapon) "Baby don't fail me now" (only higher ranked Grunts seem to say this) 95. (When you give a Grunt a heavy weapon): "Yeesssssssss, master. Give me precious, my precious!". 96. "I will love you, and tag you, and call you George." 97. "Bad thing!" (When seeing enemy vehicles) 98. "Me want nap, you shoot." (When sleeping) 99. "Every Grunt for self!" (When asleep) 100. "Me so cute, you give me gun!" (When afraid) 101. "Big, scary thing! Run away! Please.. no make go back?" (When fleeing Sentinals) 102. "AAAAH! More bad.. things! Arbiter! Protect! Protect!" (When afraid) 103. "We happy to be Gwunties." (When seeing the Arbiter) 104. "Me do something bad?" 105. "They no see me now." When engaging Active Camo 106. "I'm invisible!" When engaging Active Camo 107. "Where enemy?" 108. (When stared at) "Maybe me be sidekick, you know like Robin. 109. "No one can stop me!", said when given a Fuel Rod Cannon 110. (When activating camouflage) "Tricky tricky!" 111. (When given plasma rifle) "Me not worthy." 112. (When given fuel rod) "My thanks to the Arbiter" or "For me!?" 113. (when standing still on the arbiter) Make fire, sing songs. Call it camp! 114. "Me do nothing wrong!" (When you injure a Grunt as the Arbiter) 115. "Come here, Arbiter!" Heretic Grunt taunting 116. " Me always hated you Elites! Heretic Grunt teasing 117. "You heretic vewy stinky!" (SpecOps Grunt teasing Heretics 118. Elite: " Argh, the demon!" Grunt (shortly after elite): "He's green?!" Halo 3 Quotes 1. "Feet don't fail me now!" When last one left, mentioned in third Bungie Podcast 2. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" When in combat 3. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" When blasted in the air by a grenade 4. "Take away it's girl, and it turns into a bitch!" Bungie Podcast Episode 4 5. "Here, I'll help" When throwing a grenade 6. "Hooray!" When the Master Chief is dead 7. "Someone help, I'm fighting Demon!" from leaked Sierra 117 footage. 8. "Run away!" same as above. 9. "Die!" same as 7. 10. "Owowowowowow!" when shot. 11. "Stupid bully!" same as 7. 12. "Uh-oh, grenade!" 13. "Move up!" 14. "I'll help." 15. "He killed my brother!" 16. "Flare! Move!" 17. "You sick bastard!" 18. "It's safe to come out, this is *Pause* Sergeant Humanoid..." - When Hiding (quote is as close to I can remember)need IWHBYD skull 19. "That was my best friend!" 20. "Disaster" (this may be said when a lot of grunts or brutes are getting killed.) 21. "You killed my friends!" when you kill lots of grunts 22. "He was my nipple mate!" 23. When Arbiter is killed "Arbiter, you've just been spanked!" 24. When you kill all Grunts in area save one: "They....killed them...Those monsters!" 25. "It's a nightmare!" (if you kill a lot of enemies) 26. "Run for our lives, we're leaderless!" (if you kill their leader) 27. "Bad Guy!" 28. "You're going down, big guy" 29. "Oh no, he's here." (when one sees you) 30. "Oh no" 31. "What are you doing?!" (If Brute sticks Grunt with grenade and then throws Grunt at player.) 32: "He killed Yayap!" (If another Grunt is killed by you) 33: "What will I do without him?"(When one grunt finds a dead Grunt but is not attacking the player) 34: "I wish i was back at the nipple! (when running away from the Master Chief) 35: "Its the demon! He's going to tear off my arms and use them as Maracas!" 36: "You giant bullying MONSTER!!!!!!!!" 37: "I bet I can stick it!" (Said by a Suicidal Grunt when he charges at a player with dual armed Plasma Grenades. Need IWHBYD Skull.) 38: "Enjoy my bright. Blue. Balls!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng, Need IWHBYD Skull) 39: "My light, guides the journey!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng) 39: "Faith and devotion!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng) 40: "Witness my belief!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng) 41: "Follow the light brothers!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng) 42: "Help me! Stick you!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng) Category: Grunts 43.I get his boots.(when you die) 44. Suck it Heretic! (Need IWHBYD Skull) 45."Let me live!" (When running away) Category: The Covenant 46. Can I have his helmet? brute master make ultra random 47. I'm gonna eat your liver on a cracker 48. Now he's invisible! (when he cannnot see where you are attacking from) 49. "this is doom of biblical paportions!" when you kill a lot of enemies. 50"Oh Jesus!" when a grunt sees you. 51. "Its time for the Grunty Punishment!" 52. "We Don't except Mastercard!!" Brute (IWHBYD skull) 53. "He was my Friend...." 54. “The Germans are coming! I mean, the Arbiter’s coming!” Need IWHBYD Skull 55. "Ding Dong! The demon's dead!" When you get killed 56. "I was wrong to shoot you, i see that now" 57. "Man, every time we play a hide and seek game where your suppose to hide, theres no point in you hiding, because I like always know where exact;u you are. Its like go hide, and I already know where your gonna go"! (Need IWHBYD skull, thats as accurate as I can remeber). 58. "No my sweet sweet prince like George, dont die *cries* " 59. More than one grunt camping in a Bubble Shield: "Hey, maybe we should stick our heads out!" (might need IWHBYD) 60. He Killed Jub Jub! (Need IWHBYD Skull) 61.In The Brochure It Said This Would Be Fun!(Need IWHBYD Skull) 62. Oh This Sucks Im Going North! (Need IWHBYD) 63. How can something so big hide for so long? when hiding. (Need IWHBYD) 64. No! You killed George! We went to college together; he was on my team! after killikng another Grunt (Need IWHBYD) 65. "Merry Christmas..." when sleeping (need IWHBYD) Category: Quotes